


Reassured

by GarnetsAndRoses



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big Brothers, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Not Siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetsAndRoses/pseuds/GarnetsAndRoses
Summary: Technoblade came to the Arctic to escape dealing with the power struggles of L'manburg. Now, he's dealing with a clingy ghost instead. Good thing he's known Wilbur for a long time, right?
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	Reassured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nic_takes_Ls (nic_L)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic_L/gifts).



> dedicated to you, nic! ty for always encouraging me and my strange family dynamics <3

“Techiiiiiie,” whined the ghost floating by the windowsill, “where’d the daisies go?” He frowned and stared out from between the shutters. The blizzard continued outside, blissfully unaware of the crackling fire warming the cottage.

Techno pinched the bridge of his snout, careful not to scratch his glasses with his claws. “Wilb- Wil- _Ghostbur_ , they _died_. They’re dead, because that’s what happens to flowers in winter.”

“Aww.” Ghostbur drifted down to the wooden planks of Techno’s floor and trotted across the house to the rows of chests. “Are there any flowers in here?”

From his position on the couch underneath a stack of blankets, Techno shrugged. He replied, “Maybe Tommy pressed some, right? He and Tubbo did that as kids, and you know how much junk I’ve kept over the years.”

Ghostbur withdrew his hand from the latch of a chest, putting it up to his chin in thought. “I don’t remember that,” he decided mournfully.

“I know, I know. It’s not your job to remember, okay?”

The ghost nodded, and made his way over the couch before plopping down opposite to Techno. “Whatcha readin’?”

“ _The Art of War_ ,” replied the piglin. Techno lifted the book and displayed the gold-accented cover. “I’ve almost memorized chapters one to seven, you see?”

“Oooh,” murmured Ghostbur. “It’s about tactics, innit?” He began to clamber over Techno’s legs, phasing in and out of the various furs as he eventually nestled up against the hybrid’s left side.

“Why do you never become corporeal when I have stuff to carry?” teased Techno, setting the book atop the couch. He wrapped an arm around Ghostbur, patting the ghost’s shoulder. “Want me to read you something?”

“Yeah, yeah! I’ve never read that book.”

Techno made a humming noise as he thought. “Do you remember when I’d visit you and Phil, and read to you every night?”

“You mean Alivebur,” chided Ghostbur. “But that’s a happy memory, so I remember that! Wouldn’t you visit during the winter and summer?”

Smiling, Techno nodded. He added, “There were a lot of times you weren’t happy to see your _Uncle Techie_ , though. Like when you first saw me, I could have sworn you would pass out.

Ghostbur laughed. “Uncle Techie? When did I stop saying ‘Uncle’?”

“Hmm, probably when you- Alivebur got to be the same age as me.”

“Huh?” Ghostbur pinched Techno’s cheek lightly, ignoring the man’s small huff. “Are you not the same age as me? We’re twins, right? Where are your wrinkles?”

Techno gently removed Ghostbur’s fingers from his cheek, not even wincing when the ghost’s wrist faded into the air as he grabbed it. He shook his head and said, “Long story, Ghostbur. I wondered if you’d remember it.”

“You know I don’t remember much, Techie.”

“My mistake, sorry. Well, Wilby— ugh, _Ghostbur_ , your ‘Techie’ is something that people call immortal. I haven’t aged a day since I was, what? twenty-one? So Alivebur aged from the little twerp that you remember being, up until he was . . . Alivebur. And older than me.”

Ghostbur frowned and leaned against Techno, fully solid as he wrapped his arms around the piglin. “You’re not dying, right? That’s what immortal means? I’d hate to have a Technoghost wandering around.” He hesitated, pressing his head against Techno’s chest. “You see, I think the others might be tired of me. Wandering through their houses and such.”

“Ghostbur, no one’s tired of you. And if they are, they’re jerks, okay?” Techno hugged Ghostbur tighter, wondering if the ghost was really radiating warmth or if it was just an illusion.

Sniffling, Ghostbur wiped his nose and sat up against Techno. The blankets rustled. “Maybe. But I’m not Alivebur, am I? And they liked him. He was their friend, or dad, or their Wilby—” His voice cracked and he paused to wipe the blue streaks making their way down his face.

“Shh, shhh,” whispered Techno. He turned Ghostbur’s face to make eye contact. “It’s all right, okay? You’re not a disappointment to anybody, certainly not me.”

“Thanks, Techie.”

“No problem, Ghostbur.” Techno pressed a quick kiss to Ghostbur’s forehead. “Want me to go back to reading? I wouldn’t mind it.”

Ghostbur wiped his nose again before mumbling, “I’m tired.”

“Mmm, go to sleep then. It’s probably getting late, just curl up.” The piglin took off his glasses and set them next to _The Art of War_ , already leaning back. Ghostbur reclined also, until they were almost covered by the piled-up furs.

It was easy for Techno to close his eyes, his breaths coming easy even as Ghostbur lay curled up halfway across his chest. He carded his fingers through the ghost’s hair one more time, before letting himself drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> more reincarnation au content where it's only used for backstory and not explained~
> 
> this was spedran in an afternoon (woah look at me go), so please take this as filler while i work on slightly more substantial fundy hurt/comfort! also, i need to thank everybody for the massive amounts of support on "porcelain can't cover up crimes"!!! i didn't expect it to get so popular and every kudos and comment makes my day completely. maybe leave one here too? ;D
> 
> hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
